His Last Lesson
by Romantic Silence
Summary: As Snape lays dying in the Shrieking Shack, he parts one final words of wisdom to the Boy Who Lived.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note**: Don't you find Snape's and Lily's friendship to be remarkably similar to Harry's and Hermione's friendship? At least, that's what I saw when Harry witnessed Snape's memories in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II_.

His Last Lesson

By Romantic Silence

Severus gasped as he collapsed onto the floor. He gripped his neck in a futile motion to stop the bleeding from the puncture wound. Blood trickled down to the floor, the murky liquid forming a small pool beneath him. His skin grew pallid as more and more of the life sustaining substance poured out of him. His vision began to grow blurry, and he began seeing multiple images of the walls in front of him. He coughed, sputtering blood, and Severus knew it would be a matter of time he either choked on his own blood or died from lack of it.

This painful, violent death was something he knew he truly deserved. Severus had always known since he had betrayed Lily that he would perish with none to mourn him and without the serenity of a peaceful passing. From then, he would be carried into the Netherworld, where he would join in with the other damned souls and rightfully accepted the cruel judgment set for him. Even with all the good deeds he had accumulated working to bring down the insidious Dark Lord, he truly a man who was already beyond redemption or forgiveness. He deserved hatred; he deserved none of the glory for his actions.

As he lay there dying, the very soul he had so despised yet loved appeared before him. _Harry Potter_. How rightfully mocking it was for the last thing he would see would be the son of the man he hated and the woman he loved. He was the spitting image of James, right down to his glasses. However, it was those blasted eyes of his, Lily's eyes, which made him regret all the cruelty he had done to the boy out of sheer necessity and unflinching malice.

From behind him came the young woman that was always forever by his side. _Hermione Granger_. He never cared much for the insufferable know-it-all. She reminded him too much of Lily. How she strutted around Hogwarts wanting to prove herself, knowing that she would struggle because of her blood status. Her brilliance in anything she placed her mind into. But most of all, her sheer kindness and selflessness to care for those she loved or befriended. It was her empathy for others that made him detest her all the more.

As Potter approached, Severus seized him from the front of his robes and pulled him close. He rasped painfully, a disgusting gurgle emitting from his throat, "Take…it…take…it."

From his mouth and ears and eyes gushed forth the silvery blue substance that was his memories. He took the flask conjured by Granger into his quivering hands. Potter helped him, using his wand to fill the flask to the brim with the glowing liquid. He felt his strength receding as the task was finished.

"Look…at…me…" Severus whispered.

The green eyes of the only woman he ever loved found his cool, emotionless black ones. As he stared into them, Severus always wondered why he was so cruel to the boy. How often did he remind himself that he was also Lily's son? How he took on Lily's personality? How he was left in an abusive home that was so much similar to his? There was more than a petty grudge that made him act so maliciously.

He watched, from the corner of his eye, come closer, kneeling next to Potter as she took his hands into hers out of comfort.

It was then that Severus knew why he acted so vindictive. _Jealousy._

Potter and Granger were so close. He was envious of that. They were the best of friends like he and Lily had been. How often had his anger rise whenever he spotted the two of them together, affectionately touching one another as they talked? The smiles they shared, the embraces they had, the looks of love in their eyes. He had _that_ with Lily. Severus had been so gleeful when Potter and Granger were at odds the previous year. Finally, it would show that whatever they had was something that could easily be destroyed. But yet, here they are, willing to die for one another, as if none of those conflicts ever happened.

He had so long wished he and Lily kept their friendship. But he had foolishly let her go. If he had truly valued Lily, Severus should have mended their relationship somehow in some way. He had been a fool. He had been too selfish, too self-serving.

And so, with the last vestige of his strength, Severus grabbed Potter's and Granger's interwoven hands. For his final words and actions, he would finally help the boy. Not out of obligation, not out of loyalty, but of wanting to see them truly succeed where he had failed.

They both stared at him, confusion in their eyes.

"Never…let…her…go…"

His hand slipped away from them as he felt the world beginning to fade. Severus heard the dull thud of his arm falling to the floor and he felt his breathing becoming slower and slower. As he closed his eyes, his final thoughts were of Lily, at their spot, watching the sun droop down below the horizon as it basked them in an orange glow.

_Lily…_

.

.

.

Lily took her father's hand one final time as her older brothers excitedly made their farewells and boarded the bright, red train. Her father looked down at her, giving her a warm smile as he bent down and gave the 11-year old a hug. Lily welcomed the hug, but tightened her grip on her dad, "I'm scared."

"Didn't you say last night that you were excited to finally go to Hogwarts?" Harry mentioned playfully.

Lily pouted and shook her head, "But what if the other kids make fun of me because of my name? Or because my hair is too bushy! Siri always makes fun of it!"

Harry looked down at the cute, worried expression that was on his youngest daughter's face. Her black, bushy mane was untamed as usual, and Harry knew it would be several years before it would be able to somewhat adjustable. He knew that because of both he and his children's mother, his kids would suffer with constant messy hair throughout their lives. Still, he knew he had to comfort Lily somehow, "Like I always tell your mother, your hair is beautiful and is untamed as the person who has it."

Lily smiled at the compliment; Harry continued with his words, "And do you know why I named you 'Lily Severus'?"

She shook her head and eyed him curiously, "Why?"

"They were heroes. As you know, Lily is from my mum who made sure I lived when I was a baby. And Severus was my teacher, and the bravest person I have ever known."

"Braver than when mum decided to go with you to face Voldethingy?"

"Yes, but don't tell that to her okay?" Harry placed a finger to his lips which Lily mimicked as she giggled, "Severus, against all odds, did everything he can to ensure that the Light will win. And he did it for _love._"

Lily let go of her father's hand, her face riddled with determination; an all too common look Harry had often seen on his wife. Green eyes met green, "Okay daddy. I'm ready."

"Good." Harry grinned and hugged his girl one final time, "If Sirius is still causing you trouble, tell your older sister Rose. She's a prefect this year and will help you."

Lily nodded, she walked towards her mother, who was not too far off, and hugged her, giving her final goodbye. Lily took her cart and began entering the train. Harry smiled as his wife slipped her hands into his, waving their daughter goodbye, "Be sure to write! We'll see you and your siblings at Christmas."

As Lily disappeared into the train, Harry felt an empty feeling in his chest. The last of the litter was off to school. He turned to the love of his life to see her giving him a Cheshire grin, "What?"

"I heard what you said to Lily. As great of a father you are for doing that, even _I_ had to admit that it was a bit sappy."

Harry rolled his eyes and pumped out his chest, "Hermione, darling, at her age, sappy means romantic, and, frankly, _I_ _am_ the king of romance!"

"Your proposal to me, December 2000." Hermione responded with a defiant tone.

Harry blushed, "Fine, fine. You win."

The two of them looked lovingly at each other as their grip tightened. As they began to walk away from the platform, Harry reflected back to the Shrieking Shack and the dying words of a man he once hated. His gaze rested on his and Hermione's interlacing hands and smiled.

He would never let go.


End file.
